Young Justice-Next Generation: Frostbiten
by binksjarjar81
Summary: sequel to Ascention into Heroes


Authors Notes:

It's a little early, but heres a Christmas style one…trust me…its worth it…its still in the same format as the first one…so please enjoy Young Justice-Next Generations: Frostbiten.

Prologue

it's been a week since the new Young Justice team had been formed. in that week, we had all moved to the same college. most of us were in classes together. using this to our advantage, we learned as much as we could about each other.

but most importantly, we had made Mount Justice one hundred percent ours. we all had our own personal rooms. mine was Dicks old room.

Mount Justice was now up to date, due to Cyborg Jr.s knowledge in technology. it now had state of the art firewalls, defenses, hardware, and an A.I. supercomputer I named Oracle, after Barbara. Cyborg Jr. even set it with her voice.

Mount Justice was now just as much our home, as our base of operations. and I loved every bit of it. My name is Cutler Bailey, and this is how our story continues.

chapter 1

An Early Winter

winter had come early this year, resulting in an extended winter break. we had decided to spend the holidays together, as a team. everyone was preparing tor the joyous time of year.

everyone but me. I spent my time at the computer, analysing the snowflakes. I didn't like them. I felt as if they were a warning, as if they were a small detail in a bigger picture.

more then once, my teammates had asked me if I wanted to help with the festive planning, but I declined every time. now don't get me wrong, I love the holidays. but when something like the early snowfall happens, im the kind of person who HAS to figure it out.

I was close to making a breakthrough, when Rose came up behind me. "Cutler, you've been in here for a while. what's up?" turning to face her, I spoke.

"im analyzing the snowflakes. they don't seem right to me. it's November, and we're getting snow as if it were a December blizzard."

turning back to the microscope, I said "give me five minutes and I'll join you all out there." she nodded, I think, then left.

bringing up the side by side flakes again, I finally saw what id been missing. jumping up, I ran into the central room, where my team was decorating.

"they're identical!" I yelled, sliding into the room, nearly knocking Wally over, "the snow can't be natural. every single flake is the same as the next. it's being made. but by whom is the new question."

"what do we do?" Lyra asked, her eyes gave her an excited look. looking at my team, I decided that we had no choice.

"everyone suit up. were heading to Arkham. I think it's time to check up in good old Victor Fries.

chapter 2

The Chilly Side of Arkham

we reached Arkham Asylum at the same time as Batman. he must have had the same idea as I did. we entered together.

"so, you suspect Freeze to be behind the strange weather patterns as well?" Batman asked, as we approached the cell of Victor Fries.

nodding, I said "yes. Mr. Freeze is the only person cold enough to send the planet into a new Ice Age. other then Captain Cold, no one else has power like that."

we entered. Fries sat in a chair. he looked asleep. walking over, I poked him. he moved slightly, then fell. as he fell, I saw something coming his chest. a smash was heard when he hit the ground.

kneeling beside him, I pulled what looked like half of a sword from his chest. yet it was made of pure ice. raising it, it melted.

"anyone you can think of, Boss Man?" I ad&m, seeing Batmans shocked expression. he shook his head and left. we followed. as we walked down a hallway, I heard a deep voice from over my head say "you can't stop them. and as a result, you can't stop me. not even Mr. Wayne can save you."

looking up, I saw some speakers. someone in Arkham Asylum was out to get us. the new question was who.

chapter 3

Camilla Frost

returning to Mount Justice, we saw Beast Boy watching the news. on the screen was Lois Lane interviewing a woman with bleach white hair.

"so Camilla, any plans to help fix up this worldwide problem?"

"yes Miss Lane. I have many plans. and all will be revealed in time."

"alright then. that was Professor Camilla Frost. Im Lois Lane, and up next, weather."

"what's her game?" Beast Boy asked, turning off the T.V. he began to stand when I said "I dunno Gar, but were going to find out."

"hold up kids." Beast Boy said, walking up to us, "all that is known about her is that she is a world renowned cryo-physicist. she is so into her work that she needs the temperature in any room she's in to be zero or below. this woman might be dangerous."

"well be careful Daddy." Lyra said, "don't worry about us." she sounded so sure of herself. I wish I was that sure. knowing what we needed to do, I split the team.

"Rose, Wally, Diana, and Maxiine will go with me to Professor Frosts lab. Vic, you, Lyra, Kara, and Megan will search Arkham for any and all clues towards Fries' murder. contact me if you find anything."

we went our separate ways, and went about our missions. on the way to FrostCorp, I thought to myself. "why is there no info on her. little did I know, that id find out the hard way, literally.

chapter 4

FrostCorp

arriving at FrostCorp, I immediately noticed it was cold. abnormally cold. we walked through the hallways, and found no sign of life.

that was until we walked down an abandoned hallway. no don't get me wrong, every hallway was abandoned. but this one looked as if it hadn't been walked down for years. the only disturbance were sets of footprints. one set came from high heels, one came from bigger boots, and two came from winter boots.

at the end was a door. being slightly ajar, I opened it more. I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw satellite equipment, cryo tubes, examination tables, and a big cryo suit. within was Mr. Freeze. he was walking around, following Professor Frost. we heard parts of their conversation.

"youre sure this cryo suit will keep me alive."

"yes Victor, it will, as long as you Ice Cannon keeps the planet under snow."

"oh it will. the African Star will assure that."

"good. and as long as we use my "save the world" charade, we can work here."

motioning to my team, we left the building. right when we reached the Night Flyer, Cyborg Jr. contacted me.

"Nightwing, we got something."

"what?"

"the body of Fries is gone."

"we know, he's alive, and in FrostCorp."

"really?"

"yes. anything else?"

"yeah. we checked Professor Stranges office. we found a recording. here, listen."

"you can't stop them. and as a result, you can't stop me. not even Mr. Wayne can save you."

"I've heard that before. I heard it on our way out of Arkham."

"sounds like Strange is out to get us. what do we do, Boss?"

"we regroup. head for Mount Justice. well make up a plan there."

"you got it."

chapter 5

Killer Frost

I plugged a recorder into Oracle. it had Freeze and Frosts conversation. we listened at least three times. we then began discussing it.

after a good amount of argueing, we had decided that half of us would go to FrostCorp and disable Freezes Ice Cannon. the other half would be backup.

"Rose, Wally, Diana, Maxiine and I will disable the cannon. I need Vic to have his team ready to assist us, if need be." I said, giving the attack orders. "we have to shut that cannon down, otherwise the planets doomed."

my team returned to the Night Flyer. in no time, we had returned to FrostCorp. reaching the lobby, we were attacked by some of Freezes cronies.

smacking one in the head, I turned to hear Rose yell "we've got this. GO!" nodding, I ran into the cryo lab. reaching the cannon, I went to work. opening the star chamber, I saw the insignia of LexCorp on the doors reverse. now I knew that Lex Luthor, and Hugo Strange were out to get us.

removing the African Star, I felt the room get colder. standing, I saw Professor Frost standing by the door. "I knew youd come back Nightwing." she said, "youre way to heroic for your own good."

"Frost!" I yelled, "what do you hope to gain from helping Luthor and Strange?" I yelled, shivering. she looked at me and laughed.

"a new era." she said, "a new world to rule. by helping them, I get a part to rule. don't get in our way boy, cause this Frost is Killer."

I ran at her. I almost made it, when I got knocked away by a piece of ice. "remember the name Killer Frost boy." she said, jumping out the window, "cause I'll be back."

my vision began to fade, due to extreme cold. I began to fall. the last thing I remember was my name being yelled.

chapter 6

Christmas

I woke up in my bed. checking my calendar, I noticed that it was December twenty-fifth. it was Christmas day. sitting up, I felt woozy. I made my way to the door. now I just need to get down the hallway.

reaching the doorway to the main living room, I just , and took in the scene before me. my team sat around the Christmas tree. Rose handed out gifts.

it took a few minutes for her to notice me. but when she did, I was on the floor. she was hugging me tightly, and said "youre awake! are you ok! oh thank the guardians youre ok!"

"whoh Rose." Vic said, helping us up, "let the boy have a breather. I mean, he did just wake up after all." we sat in front of the tree. at that moment, all I knew is that I have the best friends in the world.

"Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays to everyone."


End file.
